harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorraine by Stoney End
The Lorraine is a lever harp manufactured by American harp maker Stoney End. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories The Lorraine has undergone some minor changes and upgrades in the design of the base. It has more modern sculpting and less weight. According to the Stoney End website: "It is outfitted with nylon strings: four octaves from G to G. The Lorraine has low string tension which eases strain on hands and fingers while offering a warm, rich sound. Comes with a six- or eight-inch tall base. This same model comes in an F to F variation, called "Sara"." This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Speak about any accessories that come with the instrument or generational changes that the harp maker has made to improve or change the instrument. String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. "I've liked how this harp is not very heavy for it's size. It's nice that it has a removable base, because without the feet, it fits across the back seat of my compact car, and divides the weight into two pieces. I can attest to it having low string tension–this harp is not hard to play. Because of the low string tension, it sounds very mellow. If you are looking for a bright, crisp, tone this is not the harp for you. I have had a chance to play a harp with a higher string tension for while, and while I personally prefer that sound, you need to be a dedicated player of the harp to keep your hands strong enough to play a high-tensioned instrument. I would say also that the strings are closer together on this harp than on most other harps I've played. I've owned this harp for about 12 years and its craftmanship is superb. No warping or pulling on the soundboard. The frame and body are still perfectly intact. The tuning pins have been nice and tight the entire time, and once the strings are used to being stretched, the instrument holds its tune amazingly well. I had a full set of Loveland levers on it since the beginning, and they have always been gentle on my strings–I've never had to replace the lever mechanisms either. The levers don't slide around and they provide consistent half-step tuning. It is said that Loveland levers don't provide the smoothest action, which is probably true compared to Truitt or Camac levers, but with the appropriate practice, I have never missed a lever-change and have been happy with Loveland. Perhaps my only complaint about the harp (entirely a personal opinion of mine) is that it's not as aesthetically pleasing as some of the other harps on the market. However, the harps that I think are the most beautiful are also three times more expensive as well. I considered that to be a trade-off worth making. This harp has also been my companion for at least three full seasons of performance at a renaissance festival and has had to withstand a beating. It's definitely a well-loved and well-worn harp, and still sounds as great today as the day I bought it." –Emily Taege, @harpwiki Watch & Listen * Listen to a sound sample of the Lorraine being played: Sound Sample * Listen to a sound sample of the Sara being played: Sound Sample This product needs more videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Lorraine Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg 59241_1607260345948_2730972_n.jpg|@harpwiki with a fairy 59244_1607260065941_6694653_n.jpg|@harpwiki at opening gate show; Minnesota Renaissance Festival 180158_10100445185297030_1243054_n.jpg|@harpwiki loves Ireland Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Stoney End Category:Lever Harp Category:Budget Harp Category:Folk Harp